I Love You
by Day1996
Summary: Esta es mi primera historia asi que por favor me gustaria que dejaran sus comentarios para ver que opinan... me haria muy feliz eso... ah y esto Rated: M no apto para menores
1. Empacando y Recordando

**Los Personajes No Me Pertenecen… Salvo Los Que Yo Invente…**

Capitulo 1: Empacando y Recordando

Lisa vuelve de una Universidad de Paris ya graduada, vuelve para reencontrarse con su familia después de estar separados _4 años_, pero también su corazón se alegra por saber si cierto castaño la sigue amando como se lo había dicho antes, _4 años_ antes. Si ella estaba enamora de Nelson y el de ella ambos se amaban y mucho pero el viaje de Lisa a Paris los había separado y no volvieron a verse y desde entonces Lisa se empeño para olvidarlo pero fue inútil ni siquiera los _4 años_ la ayudaron. Solo rezaba para que Nelson la siguiera amando.

En una habitación estaba una Rubia terminado de empacar sus ropas y cosas, en sus bolsos, estaba sonriente volvería a casa y eso la alegraba mucho.

En 20 minutos termino con todo y para mañana solo tenia que ir al aeropuerto para irse, y se iba pero no sabia si iba a volver Paris se había convertido como otro hogar para ella, ya que tenia que dejar a sus amigas… sus mejor amigas, por lo que la entristecía un poco pero dejo de pensar en eso mañana volvería a su casa y vería a su familia eso era lo importante por ahora.

Se tiro en su cama y suspiro, cerro sus ojos para recordar algo, y lo primero que pensó fue en Nelson, estaba recordando cuando declaro sus verdaderos sentimientos y el la hiso suya de una manera muy romántica.

_Flas_

_Estaban juntos sentados en el pasto… solo faltaba un día para que Lisa se valla… se valla a Paris a estudiar._

_Y sin más el tomo aire y comenzó a hablar._

_-Asi que… te vas mañana ¿no? A Paris-pregunto este un tanto nervioso_

_-si-afirmo Lisa pero siguió hablando-son solo 4 años mi carrera es Diseño y Comunicación no están larga que digamos-_

_-entiendo, asi que serán 4 años sin verte y sin poder besarte-soltó Nelson de repente_

_-¿Qué? ¿Besarme? ¿A que viene eso?-pregunto Lisa poniendo se nerviosa ya que ella estaba enamora de él._

_-eh estado enamorado de ti todos estos años y nunca tuve el valor para decírtelo, y ahora… a tan solo un día, de que te vallas me animo a decirte que…-paro por un momento pero siguió-Te Amo Lisa._

_Lisa quedo en Shock al escuchar esas palabras que las había anhelado por años. Pero no se dio cuenta cuando Nelson la carga en brazos y la lleva a la habitación de ella._

_La acostó en la cama y el su puso en sima de ella pero no aplastándola y hablo._

_-Lisa dime por favor que me amas-pidió un tanto desesperado Nelson._

_-yo te amo Nelson siempre lo eh hecho pero ya nunca tu el valor para decírtelo perdóname-dijo Lisa algo triste._

_-mira ambos nos amamos, tus padre no están y tus hermanos tampoco y tengo intensión de hacer algo que espero desde que me dijiste que te ibas a Paris-dijo Nelson algo seductor._

_-Nelson no estarás pensando en…-miro a Nelson y si era eso, se ruborizo un poco pero estaba decidida no la rechazaría porque sino se arrepentiría._

_-aceptas o no?-Nelson se acerco mucho más a ella como para ver que le decia._

_La miro y vio como esta acortaba la poca distancia que queda entre ellos y lo beso, un beso con mucho amor._

_-espero que eso te sirva como un si-dijo Lisa seductoramente._

_Nelson rio. Comenzaron a besarse, ambos abrieron sus bocas para dejar que sus lenguas se encuentren, haciendo el beso mas apasionante pero el aire se fue disminuyendo y tuvieron que parar y Nelson bajo besando su cuello provocando que Lisa largue suspiros de su boca. Siguió bajando pero la camisa de esta era un obstáculo para su recorrido asi que se la desprendió además de sacarle los pantalones también dejándola solamente con sus ropas interiores._

_-eres hermosa-dijo pero no pudo decir mucho ya que esta le saco su camisa y sus pantalones también._

_-gracias y tu eres perfecto-dijo con una sonrisa._

_Nelson continúo besando su cuello y ahora era el sostén de la chica lo que lo molestaba asi que paso sus manos por detrás y lo desprendo y se lo saco arrojándolo como lo hizo con las demás prendas. Esta al sentir que no tenía sostén se cubrió sus senos con sus manos._

_-tranquila Lisa se que es tu primera vez, también es la mía-dijo Nelson cariñosamente- guardare el secreto, como tu también lo harás verdad?-_

_-si-_

_Basto con eso para que Lisa se dejara ver y hacer. Nelson solo la miro con una sonrisa y la abrazo._

_-eres la mujer mas bella que vi en mi vida-dijo-quiero tocarte-pidió esta solo lo beso en la boca y le dijo en el oído._

_-haz conmigo lo que quieras-_

_Con eso basto para terminar de encender a Nelson. Bajo entre besos hasta los senos y comenzó a besarlos, luego los lamio, y por ultimo los agarro con sus manos masajeándolos provocando gemidos en Lisa._

_-ah… ah… Nelson… aaah-gemía la joven._

_Este sonrio y siguió bajando hasta llegar a su intimidad cubierta por sus bragas. Bajo la prenda y miro nuevamente a Lisa_

_-¿puedo?- pregunto, quiso ser caballero pero era lo mismo si ella le decia que no el lo haría igual._

_-si-escucho_

_Comenzó a tocarla provocando gemidos en ella. Cuando termino su labor volvió a su boca y la beso nuevamente._

_-Ahora es mi turno- dijo Lisa_

_Comenzó con el cuello, bajo por todo el abdomen de este y volvió a subir, con sus manos logro sacar la única prenda que le quedaba a el y comenzó a masturbas su miembro._

_-Lisa… ahh-gemía Nelson_

_Luego había llegado el momento en que ya estaban listos, y Nelson sin preguntar ni nada la penetro. Lisa sintió un mundo de emociones al sentirlo dentro de ella además del dolor que parecía no parar jamás pero poco a poco el dolor despareció y el placer los invadió a ambos. Siguieron gimiendo y jadeando hasta llegar al orgasmo para luego caer en la cama rendidos, durmieron un rato, luego se dieron una ducha, se vistieron y se despidieron con muchos besos._

_-recuérdame por favor- pidió Nelson-nunca te olvides de mi-_

_-y tu tampoco de mi-dijo Lisa-te amo mi amor-_

_-yo te amo mas mi vida-_

_Se volvieron a besar y luego Nelson se fue a su casa, al poco tiempo volvieron los padre y hermanos de Lisa y ella pasó con ellos esa ultima noche ya que al siguiente día se iba a Paris…_

_Fin del Flas._

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer y una pregunta se instalo en su mente _¿me amara todavía?_ Y con ello se durmió ya que mañana era el día en que volvía a su hogar.


	2. Hogar Dulce Hogar

**Los Personajes No Me Pertenecen… Salvo Los Que Yo Invente…**

Capitulo 2: Hogar Dulce Hogar

Se despertó muy temprano ya que el vuelo a Springfield era a las 07:00hs am de la mañana por lo que se levanto a las 06:00hs am, se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió usando un vestido rosa de tirantes con unas sandalias blancas y en su cabello unos broches blancos que hacían juego con las sandalias , cuando estuvo lista fue a la cocina se preparo un desayudo rápido y cuando termino volvió a su habitación para recoger sus bolsos, bajo y miro el reloj 06:30hs en cualquier momento llegaría sus amigas para llevarla al aeropuerto. En solo unos minutos se escucho el sonido de un auto, enseguida Lisa abrió la puerta y vio a Evelina y Alice en el auto, busco los bolsos y Alice la ayudo a poner todo en el baúl del auto.

-valla si que llevas cosas-dijo Alice mientras se subía al auto-¿en verdad te vas para siempre?- pregunto un tanto triste

- ¿para siempre? No solo por un tiempo indefinido-dijo Lisa

-entonces si que te vamos a extrañar-dijo Evelina mientras arrancaba el auto.

En el recorrido siguieron hablando de tonterías, anécdotas y decidieron que se llamarían el primer fin de semana de cada mes. _Si que las voy a extrañar_ pensó Lisa mientras las tres habían quedado en silencio.

A Evelina la conoció después de tener un examen de algebra, ella era una chica alta, delgada, siempre fue tranquila y de pocas palabras siempre decia que le gustaba mirar las nubes y perderse en sus pensamiento, su cabello era rubio y tenia unos preciosos ojos verdes.

A Alice la conoció tras perderse en la cuidad, le pidió ayuda y desde entonces se hicieron amigas, Alice tenia el pelo castaño con unos reflejos rubios naturales, era algo baja pero delgada tenia un cuerpo muy lindo y sus ojos eran celestes, ella era muy divertida le encantaban las fiesta, los bailes y leer libro de mitología griega y romana.

Al llegar al aeropuerto las tres cargaron un bolso cada una y el momento de despedida llego.

-te voy a extrañar mucho-dijo Alice llorando y abrazando a Lisa-cuídate si y llama el primer fin de semana de cada mes- le recordó

-si tranquila, yo también te voy a extrañar-dijo Lisa devolviéndole el abrazo

-Lis… cuídate, se feliz, encuentra algún amor y no me olvides-dijo Evelina abrazando a Lisa

-jaja claro que no te voy a olvidar Eve…-dijo-no las olvidare por nada del mundo-termino

Ambas se abrazaron juntas y se despidieron de Lisa y esta las saludo con las manos ante de entrar al avión. Ya en el avión se sentó junto a la ventana, miro y pensó _al fin… volveré a casa_ sonrio al recordar a su familia despidiéndose de ella cuando se iba para Paris pero su sonrisa se desapareció al recordar que Nelson no estuvo presente en ese momento. Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y miro era un joven que parecía de su edad, moreno de ojos verdes. Le sonrio y saludo

-hola, parece que seré tu acompañante en este viaje-dijo feliz el muchacho

-hola si eso parece-dijo Lisa algo tímida _valla es lindo_ pensó pero borro esos pensamientos de su cabeza-¿Cómo te llamas?-intento establecer una conversación con el chico.

-Joel Berry ¿y tú?-pregunto

-Lisa Simpsons-dijo orgullosa de su apellido

-y dime Lisa vas a Springfield ¿verdad?-

-si y veo que tu también-

-asi es voy a ver a mis padres eh estado muy distanciado de ellos-

-ya veo… yo acabo de graduarme de Diseño y Comunicación y quiero ver a mi familia y quedarme allí por un tiempo-

-valla yo ni siquiera estudie solo hice la primaria y secundaria, vine a Paris solo para ver a mi novia-

- entiendo y ella no viene ¿contigo?-

-no esta vez no… lo que pasa es que le asesinaron los padres y dijo que iría a vivir a… conmigo pero necesita organizar un poco las cosas aquí y luego vendrá y tu ¿tienes novio?-

-mmm no, estoy enamorada de un chico de mi vecindario y el de mi, pero pasaron 4 años y no se si seguirá amándome-

-y tu sigues enamorada de el ¿verdad?-

-si asi es ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-

-tu ojos y tu ser te delatan-

-valla tan obvia soy-

-bastante, cambiando de tema ¿Cuánto años tienes?

-19 ¿y tú?-

-24 y mi novia 22 ¿cuantos años tiene tu chico?-

-22 y no es mi chico fue por un tiempo pero además de volver para ver a mi familia vuelvo para ver si arreglamos un poco las cosas-

-bien dicho-

Y siguieron hablando de varias cosas hasta quedarse dormidos, Luego Joel despertó a Lisa para despedirse.

-Lisa fue agradable compartir este viaje contigo-dijo sonriendo el moreno

-igualmente Joel-dijo la rubia sonriente.

Bajaron del avión y se saludaron para luego ir por su camino, Lisa recogió sus bolsos y busco a su hermano que supuestamente la estaría esperando ya.

Estuvo como 20 minutos esperando cuando vio a Bart a lo lejos saludándola. Lisa se hecho a correr como pudo para abrazar a su hermano y al llegar tiro los bolsos al suelo y lo abrazo con los ojos todos llenos de lagrimas.

-te extrañe tanto-logro articular Lisa

-yo mas hermana-dijo Bart llorando igual

Bart ayudo a su hermana con los bolsos para llegar al a auto, en el camino a casa hablaron no mucho pero algo y al llegar, una ya vieja Marge los estaba esperando en la puerta.

-Lisa querida te hemos extrañado tanto hija-dijo una emocionada Marge

-si mamá yo también los eh extrañado-dijo Lisa

-ven vamos debes estar cansada del viaje-dijo su madre secándose las lagrimas

-esta bien, ¿y papá?-pregunto

-esta adentro, junto con Maggie-

Lisa al entrar se encontró con Maggie que estaba ya crecida y tenia 5 años de edad además de encontrar a su padre mirándola con orgullo

-Lisa has vuelo-dijo Maggie alegre y saludando a su hermana

-hola Maggie-dijo Lisa alzándola para darle un beso.

-hija estoy tan orgulloso de que te hayas graduado y estés aquí de nuevo con nosotros-dijo Homero feliz

-gracias papá te extrañe mucho-

-y yo a ti hija-

Luego de saludos, comer, descansar y hablar con su familia, Lisa fue a la habitación de Maggie que no había cambiado mucho los muñecos seguían siendo los mismo solo la cama y los juguetes habían cambiado.

-oye Maggie ¿y ese bolso? No me digas que te vas-pregunto curiosa Lisa

-no solo por el fin de semana, me voy para la casa de una amiga para un pijamada-dijo Maggie observando su bolso.

-ya veo… entonces estaré con mamá este fin de semana-

-en realidad mamá y papá se van de vacaciones es finde asi que quedaras con Bart solos-rio Maggie

-este bien espero que Bart aya cambiado un poco-

Lisa y Bart se despidieron de sus padres y su hermana antes de que se vallan y como era ya algo tarde Lisa decidió irse a dormir.

-buenas noches Bart-lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla

-buenas noches Lis-de dio un beso en la frente

Al acostarse se pregunto _¿en donde estará Nelson? ¿Espero verlo mañana? _Sin más después de pensar un poco se durmió.


	3. El reencuentro Hola Lisa

Bueno! en primer lugar HOLA, y felices fiestas atrasadas para todos :) bien como veran este es el capitulo 3 de mi fanfic y se trata del reecuentro de lisa y nelson no esta tan largo asi mis disculpas pero no tube tiempo e inspiracion para escribir, tambien quieria pediles pedon por perderme todo el año 2012 sin aver actualizado y no a ver subido historias nuevas pero el 2012 fue un año complicado para mi y me aleje de las redes sociles y todo eso de internet y demas pero bastas de disculpas y todo eso... los dejo para que lean este capitulo

yy prometo actualizar con mayor frecuencia

besos...

Aclaro: los personajes no me pertenecen ... salvo los que yo invente

DEJEN REVIEWS

Capitulo 3: El reencuentro "hola Lisa" Nelson/Lisa

Ya era de día se había levantado temprano, por el fin de semana estaría sola con Bart era bastante raro si se lo ponía a pensar pero bueno que mas daba había vuelto y eso era lo que importaba, después de desayunar fue a su cuarto y organizo sus cosas, desempaco todo y luego se puso ropa deportiva y salió a correr _"un poco de ejercicio no esta mal además no arruinare la rutina que eh había formado con las chicas"_ pensó lisa mientras corría sonrio al recordar a sus amigas, ya las extrañaba mucho.

Después de 2 vueltas, regreso a su casa y se encontró con su hermano y Jessica Alegría, besándose apasionadamente en el sofá familiar, parecía que iban a devorarse mutuamente. Se anito a hacer una mueca de asco profunda y luego diciendo cosas por lo bajo se ducho y se puso ropa cómoda, limpio un poco y luego comenzó a cocinar el almuerzo, al poco rato ya se olía el exquisito aroma, fideos con salsa, para el "come mujeres" de su hermano y su chica –porque sabia que se quedaría- y para ella fideos pero con una salsa vegetariana que le había enseñado a cocinar Apu.

-la comida esta servida-dijo al terminar de servir

En un segundo los otros dos estaban sentados muy juntitos y comiendo, ella en cambio comió con tranquilidad, y saboreando su plato.

-ey Lisa esta noche hay una fiesta, yo y Jessica vamos, quieres acompañarnos?-le pregunto su hermano pero en seguida agrego- o quieres pasarte la noche "recordando cosas" o leyendo libros aburridos?- rio junto con Jessica

-iré Bart porque cuando estaba en Paris, casi todos los fines de semana salía con mis amigas- se defendió Lisa mirándolo seriamente

-esta bien, mejor asi- dijo tranquilo

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, luego de terminar Lisa limpio los platos, y sintió deseos de preguntarle a Bart por cierto castaño que no sabia nada, nada haces 4 años, pero se detuvo en seco antes de tocar la puerta del cuarto porque oyó los gemidos y jadeos, de Jessica y Bart, _"linda forma de pasar la tarde hermanito"_ pensó y siguió hacia su cuarto, saco de una caja su notebook nueva que había comprado antes de irse de Paris, la prendió, espero unos segundos y cuando pudo se conecto a internet y inicio sesión en una pagina de chat que tenia cuenta, al entrar en su perfil había muchas publicaciones de sus amigas y algunos amigos de Paris, diciéndole que la iban a extrañar y que tendría que visitarlos alguna vez, sonrio y respondió a todas las publicaciones y mensajes que le habían mandado, era bueno saber que en verdad había hecho amistades en Paris. Justo cuando iba a salir 2 solicitudes le llegan.

_¿Agregar a Joe201?_

_¿Agregar a Ne1929?_

A la primera la acepto en el instante porque sabia que era Joe, no cavia duda, pero la segunda no sabia si aceptarla o rechazarla era bastante complicado, ella nunca aceptaba a desconocidos pero aquel _Nel1929_ le resultaba familiar, asi que rompiendo su regla de "aceptes a cualquiera" le acepto, sabia que lo conocía pero ahora no lo recordaba, no se intereso en mirar si tenia fotos o no, ni nada, cerro su sesión y apago su notebook.

al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta que eran las 18:30 pm y ni siquiera se había duchado, asi que a los apuros se ducho como pudo y salió del baño, llego a su cuarto nuevamente y se encontró con el dilema de toda mujer "¿Qué me pongo?" vaya que era difícil, pero al abrir su closet se encontró con toda la ropa nueva y accesorios que había traído, tubo una idea de que ponerse, se coloco un vestido completamente negro que se acentuaba a su figura y curvas, en su cintura se puso un cinturón color dorado brillante, y en sus pies unos zapatos con plataforma y taco alto dorados también, se lacio su cabello rubio y se coloco unos broches dorados en forma de moños, se maquillo y cuando vio terminada su tarea sonrio y bajo a la sala donde ya la estaban esperando Jessica y Bart, también muy bien vestidos.

-hermanita esta… muy linda- dijo Bart sonriendo

-si Lisa totalmente encantadora, de seguro te llevaras mas de una mirada- la alago Jess, la rubia se sorprendió ante tal forma que iba dirigida a ella aquel alago nunca fue hablada asi por Jessica en muchos años.

-muchas gracias Jessica- dijo esta sonriendo.

Después se dispusieron a irse para la "fiesta" que Lisa ni siquiera sabia a donde era, estuvieron andando unos 30 minutos cuando llegaron a la casa de Milhouse, la rubia se sorprendió mucho que la fiesta fuera allí pero viendo que no había estado allí en muchos años no le dio importancia.

El ambiente era "alcohol y sexo" todos estaban en pajeras, con sus vasos, algunos solos esperando o mirando a quien cortejar, y como había dicho Jessica, Lisa se llevo mas de una mirada de muchos hombres, algunos la saludaron y le dieron la bienvenida otros solo un guiño y coqueteo, en el instante perdió la vista de su hermano y su novia por lo que fue a la cocina y se preparo ella misma un "Gancia" y salió de allí justo cuando se emprendía a sentarse Milhouse la abrazo y luego la saludo.

-Lisa! Demonios, estas preciosa-le dijo seductoramente mas que Lisa solo rodo los ojos- dime no tendrás algún novio por ahí no? Por que sino podemos ir a mi cuarto y-

-ni lo pienses Milhouse, ni te creas que porque volví voy a acostarme contigo-sentencio- busca a otra que te complazca y si fue un placer volver y verte estas igual, solo que mas…. Musculoso- termino y se fue a sentar lejos de la vista del Milhouse.

Se sentó sola en un sillón para dos, se estaba aburriendo y la fiesta ni siquiera empezaba, pero de repente sintió un cuerpo cálido muy cerca del suyo.

-hola- saludo el desconocido- que hace una preciosa chica sola como tu aquí sentada sin divertirse- agrego un toque a la ultima palabra

-pues la verdad nose pero dime quien eres?-dijo dejándose llevar

-me llamo Nelson y tu?-

Y sus ojos se abrieron en grande a mas no poder se dio vuelta y quedo en frente de la persona que le dio todo de su ser, sus frentes se chocaron y este sonrio, mas Lisa estaba en un profundo estado en que su mente recalculaba la situación.

-hola Lisa-dijo simplemente pero lleno de amor.


	4. El reencuentro Hola Lisa Parte 2

holaaa! aqui les dejo la continuacion... jiji este es un poco mas largo espero que les gusto

Los personajes no me pertenecen... salvo los que yo inventen

Ahora a leer

Capitulo 4: El Reencuentro. Hola Lisa Parte 2

_Hola Lisa- dijo simplemente pero con mucho amor_

No sabia que hacer, o que decir, eso era extraño ella siempre tenía palabras para todo pero ahora no había ni siquiera una palabra para decir. Habían quedado en silencio pero no incomodo, mas bien re confortable, ambos mirándose y viendo cada una de las facciones nuevas y otras intactas del otro.

Lisa vio que Nelson ahora era mas guapo que antes, estaba mucho mas delgado, mas musculoso, de seguramente mas alto, estaba hecho un hombre hermoso, sus ojos eran los mismos, hermosos, su cabello castaño era suave y liso, podía percibirlo, le dieron muchas ganas de tocarlo…

Nelson admiro que Lisa era mas bella que antes como lo recordaba siempre la tuvo en su mente, sus cabellos en puntas ahora estaban lisos y caigan libremente por sus hombros, sus ojos preciosos mirándolo a el, esos ojos azules que eran como un cielo para el. Y ni hablar de su cuerpo. Estaba más delgada, se notaban mucho más sus curvas, y estaba hecha toda una mujer, la sujeto mas de la cintura acercándola a el y sintió que ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos y acariciando sus cabellos, eso le gustaba, que acariciaban su cabello mas si era ella quien lo hacia.

-Nelson… hola- dijo por fin Lisa saliendo del shock.

-hola-repitió sonriendo- por fin volviste- le dijo acercándose- volviste a mi- dijo cerca de su oído oliendo su perfume

-si… eso, me gustaría que me cuentes de ti, saber que has hecho sin estar yo aquí- dijo pero tal vez luego seria imposible sentir hablar la nariz de Nelson hurgando en su cuello.

-yo también pero…- se separo de ella un poco y la miro- vamos a disfrutar la fiesta, somos jóvenes todavía- la tomo de la mano y ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la pista del baile

Las canciones iban cambiando de minuto a minuto, todo comenzó con canciones movidas y rítmicas para bailar mas sueltos, pero llegado un momento comenzaron a sonar canciones mas suaves, y tranquilas, fue cuando Nelson nuevamente tomo a Lisa de la cintura y la acerco todo lo que pudo a el, mientras que ella solo se dejo llevar por el y el ritmo de la música.

-te eh extrañado tanto. Era tanto, que a veces quería olvidarte y seguir mi vida- comenzó a decir Nelson- pero luego llego tu hermano diciendo que volvías, y mi ansiedad de que vuelvas se hiso peor-

-ya veo, yo también lo mismo, cuando termine de estudiar no sabia si volver o no… si me reconocerías o no y ahora veo que si- Lisa lo abrazo mas fuerte.

De pronto sintió unos labios en su cuello dándole pequeños besos, suaves, comenzó a estremecerse y sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas, pero el castaño siguió besando su cuello ahora proporcionándole lambidas de ves en cuando, la rubia solo cerro los ojos y no pudo mas que dejarse llevar, sintió vacio cuando Nelson dejo de besarle el cuello, pero sintió alivio cuando sus labios se juntaron con los de Nelson, en un beso sencillo, supieron que todavía había amor entre ellos y tal vez no era pasajero, pronto el beso se torno apasionado y sus lenguas comenzaron la batalla campal de quien era la mas dominante, pero tuvieron que parar por falta de aire y porque Bart completamente borracho, sujetado a una Jessica en un estado entre borracha y sobria mezclados pero todavía era consiente de lo que hacia no como Bart que apenas podía estar parado.

-ey Lisa…. Aamm tenemos que irnos…. Son las 4… ahh de la mañana- bostezaba y apenas podía hablar.

-mejor deja que yo hable cariño tu apenas puedes estar parado- dijo Jessica tratando de no soltar a Bart

-ok- dijo solamente a Lisa iba a despedirse de Nelson pero este la interrumpió

-Bart si quieres yo puedo llevar a tu hermana-dijo Nelson, luego agrego mirando a Lisa- yo me encargare de ella- la rubia no hiso mas que ruborizarse pero justo cuando iba a oponerse nuevamente la interrumpieron.

-Peeeerroooo clarooo, si llevatelaaa, nuestros padres no están, vuelven el lunes, asi que no hay problemaaa- Bart estaba demasiado "feliz" si esa es la palabra para describirlo- terminen lo que han empezado hace 4 años-después de decir eso ante unos atónicos Nelson y Lisa, beso rudamente a Jessica y se fueron hacia la casa del rubio.

-bien ya lo oíste-dijo Nelson abrazándola por la cintura y llevándola hacia su auto-vámonos Lis- intento moverla pero esta estaba dura, lo único que hiso fue caminar hacia una barra y bebió todo el contenido de un baso que tenia Gancia después de eso beso a Nelson y salieron afuera de la casa.

-bien vamos-dijo la rubia- pero a donde?-

-a mi nueva casa- dijo este arrastrándola hacia su auto.

-nueva casa? Y este auto?-preguntaba Lisa

-cuando tienes empleo puedes comprar estas cosas- se justifico

-espera quería mas bebida- dijo Lisa tratando de volver

-en lo ultimo que estarás pensando será en la bebida, cuando estés en mi cama-dijo este sonriéndole seductoramente mientras le indicaba para subir al auto

-en tu cama- dijo Lisa ya adentro y vio como este entraba rápido al auto y arrancaba sin antes de besarla- tan rápido me llevas a tu cama- dijo esta después del beso

-ya lo hemos hecho en tu cuarto recuerdas?- le dijo- ahora nos toca en el mio-

Sin mas se fueron directamente hacia la casa de Nelson, conducía algo impaciente por llegar, ya no aguantaba mas la quería a ella ahora, y no después, ahora, por lo que cuando llegaron a la casa de este, al bajarse del auto se besaron apasionadamente y tratando de caminar hacia la casa, cuando Nelson tubo que abrir la puerta, la cosa se le dificulto un poco ya que Lisa besaba con ganas su cuello, su cabeza debatía entre abrir la puerta o si la tomaba ahí en el patio delantero, cuando hubo abierto la puerta levanto a Lisa, y esta enrosco sus piernas en la cintura del castaño, y se besaron mientras subían las escaleras y se dirigían al cuarto de este.

Una vez allí este la acostó en su cama, se saco sus zapatos, saco los de ella, y luego se puso encima de ella, nuevamente beso sus labios buscando entrar, y cuando lo logro intento ser el, quien dominara pero le resultaba difícil si Lisa luchaba también, en esa danza que sus lenguas creaban. Cuando ya no había más aire con el cual respirar, despegaron sus bocas, y Nelson comenzó a bajar lentamente por su cuello dándole besos y lamidas mas intensas que las anteriores, pero pronto cuando quiso mas, cuando quiso bajar su bello vestido estaba estorbando asi que comenzó a buscar el cierre con desesperación y cuando lo encontró comenzó a bajarlo y terminada esa tarea se lo saco sin ninguna delicadeza, tirando en algún lugar de su habitación, cuando quiso seguir Lisa le comenzó a besar el cuello nuevamente y a desabotonar su camisa.

-tiene que irse- dijo con voz divertida la rubia mientras le sacaba la camisa- ah y el también- refiriéndose al pantalón el cual no duro mas de 1 minuto puesto.

Cuando ambos estuvieron iguales, Nelson se percato de que no tenia sostén, esta no se dejo ver, cubrió sus pechos con sus manos nerviosa pero este le dedico una sonrisa de seguridad y la beso con ternura para tranquilizarla, bajo nuevamente a dedicarle tiempo a su cuello y luego bajo lentamente hacia sus pechos, mientras Lisa acariciaba sus cabellos y su espalda. Acaricio sus pechos suavemente con sus manos, logrando sacar suspiros y jadeos por parte de la rubia, después comenzó a besarlos y lamerlos con ansiedad, comenzaron a oírse gemidos más intensos por parte de Lisa. Después de tratar sus pechos siguió bajando besando su vientre hasta llegar a su intimidad cubierta por unas bragas de encaje negro con pequeños detalles en plata.

-discúlpame pero tienen que salir- dijo mirándola mientras sacaba las bragas con lentitud.

Después de eso, solo toco su intimidad, escuchando los gemidos de Lisa que le pedían que siguiera, estuvo un rato asi dándole un orgasmo con sus dedos, al tiempo en que Lisa se recuperaba, Nelson la beso pidiendo atención por ella, captando la intención del castaño lo beso nuevamente, se dedico a su cuello haciendo lo mismo que hiso el con ella, tocando su torso dándose cuenta que tenia bien marcado todo su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido. Beso, lamio y toco todo lo que pudo, sacando pequeños gemidos y gruñidos por parte del castaño, justo cuando sintió que sus bóxer desaparecían tomo nuevamente el control de la situación,

Abriéndole las piernas lentamente se acerco y entro lentamente dentro de ella, ambos gimieron y estuvieron quietos besándose hasta que comenzaron a moverse formándose solo uno.

-Nelson.. Nelson… ahhh- gemía Lisa llegando al orgasmo

-sii.. vente conmigo Liss… di mi nombre- suspiraba Nelson.

-Nelson!- grito Lisa cuando llego al orgasmo a igual que Nelson

Ambos cayeron exhaustos pero con sonrisas en sus labios. El castaño la abrazo por la cintura acercándola y enterró su cabeza en su cuello, le dio un beso para después succionar y morder fuerte dejando una marca, marcándola como suya. Sonrieron de vuelta y Lisa lo abrazo por la espalda. Y asi quedaron hasta que se durmieron.

bueno... esto es por hoy :)

dejen sus revienws gracias a ellos puedo seguir escribiendo esta historia


	5. Un Dia Contigo

_hola como estan? este es un nuevo capitulo... me resulto muy dificil escribirlo asi que disculpen la tardanza :) gracias por los reviews..._

_los personajes no son mios... salvo los que yo invente_

_Dejen sus reviews_

Capitulo 5: Un día contigo

Los rayos del sol lo habían despertado a el, mas que ella seguía durmiendo abrazada a el como si temiera que se fuera.

Nelson estuvo unos minutos presenciando y admirando el rostro de Lisa, viendo sus facciones y rasgos que predominaban en el, había cambiado mucho pero seguía teniendo esa mirada tierna e infantil que siempre tubo, aunque se había convertido en una mujer muy bella. Desde que la vio llegar sabia que era ella, había captado que todos los hombres le había echado una ojeada a su cuerpo y sintió ganas de matar a todos, era ella suya, era su propiedad, por mas que ella no supiera se lo iba a dar a conocer, quería tenerla para el, ah todo momento que el quisiera y si ella también lo deseara, pero primero tenia que saber que había hecho en Paris, además de estudiar, ¿había intentado olvidarlo? como el lo había intentado de hacer ¿había salido con algún chico para olvidarlo? El no había tenido ni una relación seria después que ella se fue pero si había tenido sexo como muchas, pero no de Springfield siempre iba para otros lados cuando necesitaba saciar esos deseos que la imagen de Lisa despertaba siempre cuando la recordaba pero ¿ella? Había tenido esos problemas o siempre estuvo esperando para volver a verlo… sabia que tenia muchas dudas pero también tenia tiempo para aclararlas. Tan solo ahora quería complacerla a ella que seguía dormida acurrucada en su cuerpo.

Sonrio y con la yemas de sus dedos comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo comenzando por sus muslos, llegando a sus caderas, pasando por su cintura, "_suave piel_" pensó, mientras seguía subiendo rozando sus pechos, inmensas ganas le dieron de dejar sus dedos ahí, volando esa idea siguió por su cuello que tenia marcas rojas y la mas importante que estaba a un costado, parecía un moretón y sabia que no iba a poder ocultarlo, mas le dio felicidad porque sabia que era su marca, era _suya_, "_mía_" pensó nuevamente, llegando al éxtasis de sus labios, acariciándolos suavemente. De repente sintió como la rubia le tomaba la mano y besaba sus dedos, hasta que abrió los ojos y sonrio.

-hola-dijo

-hola, hermosa-dijo sonriente mientras la abrazaba por la cintura atrayéndola nuevamente y hundiendo su cara en su cuello. Mientras que esta sonreía y acariciaba sus cabellos.

-como dormiste?-pregunto Nelson

-mejor que nunca y tu?-

-desde hace 4 años que eh querido dormir como un rey junto a ti-dijo mientras la miraba y beso sus labios suavemente.

El beso pasó a ser apasionado, y Nelson quiso revivir los recuerdos de anoche por lo que al separarse para respirar nuevamente se puso encima de ella y comenzó a besar su cuello pero en el momento que comenzó a bajar, el celular de Lisa comenzó a sonar, haciendo que ambos se sobresalten, pero a Nelson no le dio importancia por lo que continuo su tarea como si nada pero Lisa no le dejo.

-am Nelson… mi celular… esta sonando- trato de decir pero le era difícil si el chico acariciaba y besaba sus pechos.

-y que? Déjalo que suene, de seguro no es importante- dijo siguiendo su tarea

-no, ahh… en serio, será un segundo…- dijo y como pudo saco a Nelson de arriba suyo, este soltó un gruñido molesto haciendo reir a Lisa. Esta se cubrió con la sabana y busco su celular que estaba en su cartera, al sacarlo, vio que era Bart el que la llamaba, miro extrañada pero contesto mientras se sentaba en el piso.

-hola-

-_hola Lisa, en donde coños estas?_- Bart parecía molesto pero muy preocupado

-Bart estoy con Nelson en su casa. En donde más estaría?- dijo como si fuera obvio

-_pues tendrías que estar aquí en casa, conmigo, sabes la resaca que tengo y solo tú sabes preparar bien ese "Té" para la cabeza, mamá no lo hace dulce sino amargo_- explico cansado Bart

-estaría en casa si tu me hubieras llevado, pero de lo borracho que estabas dijiste que Nelson me trajera, y aquí estamos- dijo al momento que unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura, y un aliento fresco recorría su cuello

-_pues dile que te traiga para acá, ya, además tengo hambre, me duela la cabeza y tu tendrías que estar aquí cuidándome como la hermana que eres_- dijo exigiendo

-Bart, porque no le pides a tu novia que te haga todo lo que quieres….- quiso decir algo más pero los besos de Nelson en su cuello la sobresaltaron.

-_su querido padre la ah venido a buscar hace un momento_- explico molesto- _y ahora estoy solo, además por si no sabes, son las 13:30 pm, y a Maggie la hay que buscar a las 14:00 pm, asi que ya vele pidiendo a Nelson que te traiga, mamá y papá vuelven mañana_- dijo

Lisa quiso decirle que haga todo solo pero Nelson le saco el celular y contesto el

-hola Bart, mira tu hermana esta bien aquí, la cuido bien, esta perfectamente bien-dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Lisa esta se ruborizo un poco y bajo la cabeza- has esas cosas tu, deja que tu hermana este un rato mas conmigo, mas a la tarde te la devuelvo-

-_oye, que dices? Espera un momento... _-trato de decir Bart pero Nelson le dijo

-ya esta bien, adiós nos vemos esta tarde- y colgó

Miro a Lisa que estaba para dirigiéndose al baño, este la detuvo y la beso rápidamente cerrando la puerta y tratando de quitarle la sabana

-Nelson vamos a tomar un baño si?- dijo Lisa

-esta bien- contesto y abrió el grifo de la ducha.

Se metieron en ella y comenzaron a ducharse juntos entre risas y jugando como niños, ambos pudieron apreciar el cuerpo del otro mucho mejor que en la noche, bajo la luz perdieron la vergüenza de estar desnudos, Nelson agarro el jabón y comenzó a enjabonar a Lisa bañando su cuerpo, paso el jabón por todo su cuerpo, recorriéndolo, al a ver terminado, la puso bajo el agua y la enjuago llenándola de besos su rostro, Lisa queriendo devolverle el favor hiso lo mismo con el, pasando el jabón por su cuerpo, todo su torso y demás, bajo la mirada tierna de Nelson después le todo a el ponerse bajo el agua y ser besado por ella, al terminar este la puso contra los azulejos y comenzó a besarla, recorriendo sus muslos hasta que puso sus manos atrás de sus rodillas y la levanto poniéndola de la misma altura, y sin avisar la penetro haciendo que gimiera su nombre mas de una vez, estuvieron bajo la ducha un rato entregándose nuevamente hasta que el orgasmo los alcanzo a ambos juntos. Al terminar salieron, se sacaron juntos, y se vistieron solo se coloco el vestido con el cinturón, y se quedo descalza, tomo sus zapatos y su bolso, bajaron hasta la sala, desayunaron con leche y galletas, fue donde Nelson al acabar, sujeto a Lisa, la subió a la mesa y nuevamente comenzó a besarla, llego a su cuello y comenzó a buscar el cierre del vestido.

-Nelson, no… tenemos que ir a mi casa, por favor- mientras sentía como bajaba el cierre junto con su vestido.

-no, nos iremos cuando haya terminado lo que empecé- dijo con vos ronca mientras se sacaba su camisa y se desabrochaba su pantalón.

Y en unos minutos ya estaban desnudos arriba de la mesa, moviéndose juntos, como si fueran uno, entregándose el amor que habían retenido, durante 4 largos años, después de a ver "terminado". Se vistieron nuevamente y partieron en el auto de Nelson. En el transcurso del camino Lisa se hiso las mismas preguntas que Nelson cuando se despertó, nervios e inseguridad se apoderaron de ella pero se tranquilizo, sabia que en algún momento hablarían y se contarían todo lo que habían hecho, no había de que preocuparse ¿no?

Al llegar a su casa ambos bajaron, se miraron, sonrieron, Nelson la abrazo por la cintura fuertemente, y esta lo abrazo por la espalda también para tenerlo cerca. Mientras caminaban hacia la puerta Nelson hablo.

-tu hermano a estropeado todo lo que tenia planeado hacerte- le dijo en el oído. La rubia se ruborizo pero contesto.

-ya habrá mas días- y lo dejo con las ganas.

Lisa no pudo abrir la puerta porque esta fue abierta desde adentro por su hermano quien los miraba serio y se notaba el enfado.

-pasen, tortolos, tenemos mucho que hablar- dijo dejándolos a ambos con los ojos abiertos

_yy? les gusto? dejen sus reviews :)_

_martes, 19 de febrero 2013 19:05 pm_


End file.
